Our Perfect Family
by aBeautifulLiar
Summary: He had helped her through the trauma of being raped and abused, and now sixteen years later he was surrounded by his four beautiful children, and a very pregnant wife; how will they cope with seeing the very man who hurt her again?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination. :) If I did own Glee, Rachel, Finn and Kurt would never, ever, ever leave. **

**Our Perfect Family**

Finn thought back to sixteen years ago, biting down on his lip as he looked at his sleeping wife next to him. Nothing much had changed, there never was enough evidence to convict the man who had hurt her so much all that time ago, and nobody else would speak up about it if he had.

He smiled a little as he remembered how well Rachel had been able to cope with the whole thing, how she could finally move on despite the man still being free – they had never heard from him, or seen him at all. She was finally free of him. He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, grinning when he felt the baby kick. Finn kissed her on the cheek and thought about just how far she had come in the past sixteen years – she was huge on Broadway, she was the big star she had always dreamed of becoming and he couldn't be any more proud of his beautiful wife. They had managed to move on from everything and they were so happy.

"Finn?"

"Who else?" He laughed, smoothing some hair from her face as she nodded, heaving a deep sigh before moving into his arms. He could feel her body shaking, tears running down her face as she whispered, "I don't want to go there."

"Me neither, but we have to." She nodded, biting down hard on her lower lip as she closed her eyes and took in a shaky breath. It took her a while to speak again, holding onto him as tight as she could, "I'm scared."

"I know, but I will be there and I will never let anything happen to you. If he even thinks about coming anywhere near you, I swear to God." He clenched his fist at the mere thought of that evil man coming anywhere near his pregnant wife as he shook his head.

"What about Rosie, Demi and Cammie?" She looked up at him, heavy tears falling down her face, "I don't want them to come but there is nobody to look after them and they don't like being left with anyone other than friends or family.."

"It's fine, we will keep them safe."

She nodded and held his hand as tight as she could when she felt another kick, "I won't let them down." Finn grinned and nodded his head, kissing her nose, "He's going to be a famous footballer. You'll see." He put his hand on her large stomach and laughed loudly, "Finn Junior." He winked at her before kissing her gently on the lips,

"I am not naming our child that." Finn mocked hurt on his face as he put his hand over his heart,

"But it's our family name."

"Finn... your family name is Hudson.. not Finn." She stared at him as he looked confused before he finally said, "Oh.." And she giggled, shaking her head before getting out of bed slowly,

"The older you get, the dumber you get."

"Mommy!" She smiled at her four children as they ran into her bedroom, running up to her to wrap their little arms around her legs. "Daddy!" She laughed when they jumped on the bed her husband was still in, stopping quickly when she realized how this funeral could ruin her family. She shuddered at the thought of her Uncle laying a finger on any of her beautiful baby girls, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

She watched as their ten year old twins – Rosie and Cammie – jumped on Finn as he tried his best to get out of bed. "Mommy?" She looked down at her youngest child, Demi, she was their last planned pregnancy four years ago, and the future addition to the family would soon make her a big sister, something the little girl was starting to take very seriously.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Why mommy cry?" Rachel shook her head, leaning down to look in her small daughter's eyes and put a hand on her cheek. Demi was identical to Rachel, whereas Jonah – their eight year old son – and the twins looked exactly like Finn.

"Mommy is a little upset about the funeral but I will be okay as long as I have you right there by my side."

"Daddy looked after yous." She nodded, smiling before kissing her mommy on the cheek and wrapping her small, chubby arms around her neck. Rachel nodded in agreement, knowing she had the perfect life, a life that nobody could ruin for her.

Finn watched the two as they hugged, smiling as he ruffled his son's hair, who in turn chucked a pillow at the man as he moaned about the new haircut his mother had given him a few days before. Finn had never thought of himself as a purely family based man, but this life meant so much to him. He would give up sports in a moment to be with his family for the rest of his life.

"Breakfast?" Cammie finally said, giving up on trying to stop him from getting out of bed as her and Rosie ran out of the bedroom to go downstairs. Rachel shook her head and laughed, muttering something about having their fathers appetite before walking out of the door with Demi in her arms.

She thought back to the time sixteen years ago, she had thought her life was over and she had really wanted to give up on everything but Finn had convinced her otherwise, he made sure she made it through everything and despite everything that had happened, she was able to laugh. She had got into NYADA, after which she got her first Broadway show, and then the jobs just kept coming. Her and Finn had gotten married when they were twenty years old, possibly one of the most amazing days of her life, and two years later she was pregnant with twin girls.

She bit down on her lip as she thought about her life since her Uncle, he had ruined so much of her life, so much of her childhood but one good thing came from it – Finn. She knew that without him, she would be nothing, she wouldn't have made it through and she wasn't even sure if she would even be here if it wasn't for him. Life was perfect and it was all thanks to him and their wonderful children. She had no idea what she had done to deserve it all but she knew that no matter what, Finn would always be there to get her through.

**~ .. ~**

Rachel grabbed onto Finn's arm as tight as she possibly could, her nails digging into his skin as tears threatened to fall down her pale face. They had only just buried her grandma, and as much as she didn't want to, her grandpa forced her to go to the small get together after the funeral.

She bit down on her lip when she saw _him _as she grabbed Demi quickly and a little roughly, lifting the girl up onto her hip. She nodded at Finn, telling him to get as close as possible to the hyperactive twins. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Jonah tugged on her dress, looking up at her with his huge brown eyes – the one thing they both had in common, the rest was all Finn.

"I just don't get along very well with someone here, sweetie."

"Do you want me to beat him up? Daddy said that if anybody hurted someone you love, I gots to beat them up. Like daddy does."

"No, honey.. it's okay.. and no he doesn't, he was just joking."

"I could you know.. I had to beat up someone in rehearsal the other day." She laughed a little at her young son, who hadn't seemed to grasp the idea about how different reality and stage was yet.

"It's okay, darling, really." She smiled as best as she could at him, feeling a swell of pride as he looked up at her, a stubborn pout on his face as he looked at his daddy,

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just don't let your sisters out of your sight, okay?" He nodded and grabbed Rosie's hand, leading her over tot he house, claiming he wanted to play with the dogs. She bit down on her lower lip, looking around for the Uncle she was dreading seeing, before her eyes finally settled on the now older man. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw the girl he was with – Cammie. "Stay away from my daughter! She shouted as loud as she could, walking over to him and grabbing Cammie, pulling the girl who had started crying behind her.

"Don't be like that, Rachel, I was just telling your beautiful daughter here how much she looks like you." He grinned, putting his hand on the little girls face as she looked away from both adults.

"I swear to god, if you touch her again.. I will murder you." He smiled, seemingly unphased as he looked at Demi, who had put her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Such beautiful children, Rachel.. it's such a shame you didn't introduce us sooner." She glared at him, her whole body shaking with both fear and rage as she pulled Cammie further behind her and took a few steps back when he put his hand on her cheek.

"Don't touch my wife!" She sighed in relief when she heard that familiar voice behind her, the man who had got her through all this in the first place,

"Daddy?" She heard the terrified voice of her young daughter, and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her but she couldn't take her eyes of the old man in front of her.

"Demi, Cammie.. I need you go both to go play with Rosie and Jonah in the house, okay?" They both nodded and Finn pulled Demi from Rachel's tight grip, putting her down and watching his two daughter's run off quickly.

"You've got some nerve." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as she took a few deep breaths, putting her hand on her stomach and wincing in pain as a sudden rush overtook her trembling body.

"F-Finn.. I think the baby is coming." She whispered, looking down at her eight month stomach, knowing it was too soon. She had a whole month left, she didn't want this to happen.

"What's going on?" The three of them turned around to see the other men of the Berry family,

"I was just warning Michael here to stay away from my wife, is that okay?" He glared at all of them, his hand on Rachel's stomach, rubbing her back gently.

"You need to stop, Michael." Someone finally said after a few moments of silence,

"You're not going to touch anyone anymore." Rachel looked at them, confusing on her face as she shook her head,

"Y-you.. you knew?"

"We weren't too sure.. but you're not the only one who said it and we didn't believe them before.. it's hard to ignore it when every single woman in this family is too scared to even let their children into my house." Rachel's grandpa shook his head, biting down on his lip. "I should have guessed something was wrong when you stopped coming to see me, I should have guessed he had hurt you and I am so sorry, sweetie.. I won't let it carry on."

"It's not your fault, grandpa." She smiled, trying her best to ignore the pain that was shooting through her whole body. She could vaguely hear Michael denying everything, and she watched him take a few steps away from her only to be stopped by a bunch of women in the family.

"We're not scared of you anymore, just.. leave." One of them shouted, someone who Rachel just about recognised as one of her second cousins.

"Don't come back here."

"I'll kill you if we see you again." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she thought about how after all this time, it was finally over... not just for her, but for everyone else as well.

"Michael Berry, I am arresting you on suspicion of rape.." She looked behind her, not able to hide the shock on her face as her half brother turned up beside them, winking at Rachel as he grabbed Michael a little too roughly to her pure joy.

"It's over, my beautiful star." Finn whispered as he pulled his wife closer to him,

"Yeah but... could you perhaps take me to the hospital? I am kind of having your baby here." She glared at him as he took in the information slowly, tapping her foot as she waited for what she had just said to process his mind.

"Oh God.." He shook his head a good five minutes later, his eyes wide as he realized what was going on, "... but it's too early."

"Tell that to the baby, Finn." She groaned, closing her eyes as another contraction washed over her.

"O-okay.. we can do this. We can do this. It'll be okay, we can do this."

"We? Sorry Finn, but the last three times I remember you fainting and having to leave the room!"

He nodded slowly, "I won't do that this time.."

"Whatever, this is all your fault anyway."

"My fault?" He mock gasped at her as they walked over to the car, ignoring their four children who all began to groan, having seen this happen before.

"Yes, it's all your fault. If you could just keep it in your pants!"

"I didn't hear you saying no!"

"Oh, whatever.. get this thing out of me." He rolled his eyes and helped her in the car as he nodded, kissing her on the lips and grinning as she giggled before he jumped in the car, too, making their way to the hospital.

Rachel held her newborn baby boy in her arms a few days later, glad that he would be okay as he looked up at her with huge brown eyes."

"I think we should call him Noah!" She laughed as she looked up at one of her best friends, as they all argued over names, she listened to them all laughing when Quinn suggested 'Harley'. She shook her head and sighed, "I am never going to ask for your help again, any of you!"

"Oh come on, I let you name my child." Quinn looked at her best friend – they had both become close after what happened to Rachel had come out, she had supported her and the two had kept in contact ever since.

"Holly is a good name." Quinn just shrugged and went silent as they all tried to think of names,

"What about Dylan?" Cammie and Rosie both said at exactly the same time, smiling up at their mom as she nodded, looking down at the baby boy in her arms before looking at her husband,

"Dylan?" He thought about it for a moment, nodding when his son and Demi also nodded their head in approval. Rachel smiled, murmuring the name to herself as she stared down at her newborn baby who already looked so much like her. She couldn't believe it was over, she would never have to worry again, it wasn't going to carry on. She smiled at the thought of her own children being able to live their lives without worry. They would be fine.

**A/N: This was just an idea that came to mind, not sure if people would like me to write the actual background story on Rachel and her Uncle, it depends on responses, I guess. But for now, it will remain a one shot. Please let me know if you would want an actual story. **


End file.
